


Its A New Day

by SunflowerSharks



Category: Oceanborn
Genre: Gideon - Freeform, Gilda - Freeform, Musicals, Oceanborn - Freeform, Oceanbornmusical, atty - Freeform, eira - Freeform, finn - Freeform, oceanborn:a new musical, oceanbornanewmusical, thedads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSharks/pseuds/SunflowerSharks
Summary: When Viking Eira is left behind on a raid, she meets Finn, a fishermans daughter. This follows them through the adventures that they have, and shows relationship between the two blossom into something truly wonderful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written a fanfiction before and im terrible at writing but im trying. Its was also written at 2:58 am, but I hope you guys enjoy.

“Ow”. The binding around Eira`s ribs sent a harp pain through her torso. She didn’t even have to look up to see the piercing glare that the Celtic girl had. “I can’t help if it hurts” The girl said nothing, and continued wrapping the bandage around and around. Eira winced again. Damn, this girl is wrapping her chest way too tightly for her liking.  
They continued on for ten minutes or so, sat around in a small boathouse. The dark wooden walls stood tall, and the water had made the ground muddy. It was all over her; her clothes, her hands, and her hair. How she had got there she had no idea- the last thing she remembered was being stood at the edge of a small cliff. The pain returned, and felt like fire inside of her. Oh, the last thing she remembers was being at the bottom of a small cliff. She must’ve slipped- but she could’ve sword she felt someone’s hands on her back. It didn’t matter right now. She was on enemy land, being aided by one of them. It was embarrassing to say the least.  
“So... who are you exactly?” Eira asked. The girl was intriguing. Women weren’t generally medics, at least in her tribe they weren’t. The girl didn’t stop, but she eyes Eira carefully before giving her an answer.  
“Finn.” Finn suited her in a weird kind of way.  
It didn’t take long for her to finish, and soon she was fit to stand. Eira reached for her mother’s dagger, but quickly realised that it wasn’t there.  
“I took all your weapons before you woke up.” Finn spoke. “I figured you’d try to stab me or something.” She wasn’t wrong. Eira crossed her arms, and glared back at her.  
“I want my dagger.”  
“And I want to not be stabbed. Or sliced.”  
Finn was shorter than her, and looked much lighter. It wouldn’t be hard to take her down with just her hands. Her curled brown hair sat in ringlets, covering a small section of her face- easy to grab or pull her back if needed. She stood with confidence, in her muddy clothed clutching bandages.  
“If you wanted to take my weapons away,” Eira began, “you should have hidden them somewhere better than your trousers.” The slight outline of the dagger handle was visible from the back of her shirt. She wouldn’t have noticed it if the mud didn’t make the shirt cling to it. Finn looked away, taking a slight step back.  
“Doesn’t matter if you can see it, only matters if you can use it.” Eira raised an eyebrow at the girl and took a couple steps towards her, prompting her to pull out the dagger.  
“Don’t come any closer.” Poor girl. It was quite obvious that she had no idea what to do with the thing except stab. You could tell by the way she was holding it- no confidence and no fight.  
“My dear you have no idea how to use that properly. Put it down.” Unsurprisingly, she did not drop the weapon.  
“You use the pointy end to hurt people what else do you need to know.” At least she had thru basics down.  
“But, if you don’t hold it properly-“Eira pushed one of her arms down, grabbed the knife, and held it at her throat, “-people can do that.” The poor lass was quaking now. The feeling of metal against her throat must be terrifying for the first time. Eira doesn’t even remember the first time someone held a knife against her throat. It just happened so much during training in her younger years.  
“What do you want? Just to kill me?” That a good pint. What did she want? The first thing to jump to her mind was a boat. She needed to sail back to her tribe; her father would be worried sick. However, on the slight off change that someone did try to kill her, they would likely try again. Whether she could best them in physical combat was the question. It’s likely that she could, as they went for the coward’s attack that relied on the least struggle. If they were competent, she would have been killed as it was very hard to screw it up that bad.  
“I want a boat.” Eira said, slightly pushing the knife against her throat. Finn raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re not well enough to sail. You’ll need a week or two at least.” A week. Plus the week and a half it took to sail there. It was too long to wait.  
“I want a boat.” Finn sighed. She would just steal a boat from the small room she was in, but it was empty. “Why is no one using this?” It was big enough to hold at least six fishing boats, and seemed sturdy. Finn didn’t speak, and Eira removed the knife and grabbed her by the throat, making Finn gasp loudly.  
“Not many fish on this side of the island, so all the voyagers’ ships are stored here when they’re not out. Only the voyagers use it.” The voyagers. They sounded like they had proper ships, not just fishing ones. If she wanted to make it back to her tribe, she needed one of those.  
“When do they return?” She tightened her grip.  
“I don’t know. Could be months.” Great. If a week was too long, a month definitely is. Fantastic, utterly fantastic. She looked out the window of the small room. The sun seemed to be setting. She hadn’t realised it was that late. Where was she going to sleep? She wouldn’t go back with the Celtic girl that’s for sure, but sleeping in mud was not something she wanted to do.  
“If you please stop trying to kill me I can get you somewhere to rest for the night. It’s getting late and my father expects me to be back before dark.” Eira was hesitant, but she let go of her throat. Finn rubbed her neck and headed towards the door.  
“Try to run and I’ll kill you.” Eira clutched the dagger in her right hand.  
“Yeah I get it you can stab people.” Finn pushed the door open and led Eira back to the village. No one seemed to be around, so sneaking past was easy. They walked down, getting closer and closer to the ocean. Finn pushed open the door of a small room, very similar to the one they were previously in. “My father’s boathouse. I’m sent in to check the boats every morning, so he won’t find you. There’s blankets in the boat.” The small boat in question was bobbing in the water. The dark brown wood looked sturdy enough, and she didn’t really have anywhere else.  
“How do I know you won’t tell someone about me? Have me killed during the night?”  
“And have them know that risked leading a Viking into the village? They’re already questioning my judgement; this would destroy me and my father.” Fair enough. Women weren’t exactly trusted, and that would ruin a family. Socially outcast them.  
“You can go.” Finn left the room a little too eagerly, and Eira settled down into the boat. It was hard, and the blanket provided little warmth. She looked out the small window on the left wall. It was fully dark now, and she could see the stars. Trying to figure out the constellations that she needed to follow was pointless, so she gave up pretty easily. Home was a problem for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? I guess so. I was so happy with all the support from the first one, y’all are so kind!!! Ah, I love this fandom. Hope you guys enjoy this one!  
> (Sorry if there’s spelling mistakes)

She awoke with the sun, as it poured through the small window in the wall. The sun was way too bright for this time, and she retreated under the small blanket to help shield her eyes. The night seemed to have lasted much longer than usual, and the hard floor of the boat did not make for a comfortable bed. She spent the night shivering from the cold, trying to distract herself from thinking about the future. Being stuck on an island with a Celtic tribe was not the best scenario she could have imagined, but for now it’d have to do.  
She laid there for maybe an hour or so, just thinking. She stared blankly at the ceiling. Not like she had anything else to do.  
“Hello?” She looked up to see Finn standing in the doorway, holding a small plate of food. It didn’t occur to Eira just how hungry she was before she saw the food. It wasn’t much; bread that looked stale and a small cup of water. “It’s all I could sneak away without my father noticing.” It was gone very quickly- she had worked up an appetite while she was laying in the boat.  
“Thank you.” And she actually did mean it. Her tribe weren’t popular amongst the Celts, and she didn’t buy the story Finn tried to sell. There’s another reason Finn was helping- maybe just out of kindness. Either way, her help was appreciated. If she had found a Celtic girl in one of the boats lowers quarters, she knows she wouldn’t have helped her hide. Thinking about it made her quite ashamed actually. Strike first ask questions later.  
“I never got your name.” Eira looked up. That’s right- between the threats and the small bit of physicals violence she never got to mention.  
“Eira.” She could leave our her social status this one time. Finn probably wouldn’t take kindly to her being the daughter of the king and the next in line. Finn nodded and moved to one of the boats on her far right. She grabbed rope from inside the boat and began to untangle it.  
“Sleep well?”  
“Well enough.” Her back hurt from the tough surface she slept on and she had hit her head twice during the night. It wasn’t great for her ribs either.  
She handnt even paid attention to to her ribs her. The dull throbbing pain was still persistent, but the swelling had died down a little. The bandages were still holding tight, but were a little muddy from before. They’ll probably need to be replaced at some point later in the day.  
“How’re your ribs?” Finn had that small pouch on her belt, the one that she put the bandages into the previous night. She could also see Finn eyeing the bandages that could be seen through the tear in Eiras shirt.  
“You tell me, medic.” Finn looked at her in confusion about the comment.  
“Medic? I’m not a medic.” It shouldn’t have been a shock to Eira, but it was. She didn’t let it show of course; she could never show an enemy any form of weakness. She did let her bandage her ribs, sleep in one of her fathers boats and eat the food she provided though so maybe they were past that stage. Still, she let nothing show. “Daughter of a fisherman, remember. Why do you think you’re keeping in a fishing boat.” She knew that she was a fisherman’s daughter, but it never occurred to her that she wasn’t a medic.  
“How do you know how to successfully bind ribs. Most women your age in our tribes are rarely even helpers to medics.” This seemed to take Finn aback.  
“Most women here know how to heal. It’s to aid the soldiers coming back from battle. The ones that do come back. That and my father likes to fall off of his boats.” Eira had a small laugh at the last comment. Still though, all women knowing how to heal. It was a wild concept to her. “You don’t know how to heal?” Finn asked, still trying to untangle the rope.  
“No. The men are the doctors. Women can do small things, like wrap a sprained ankle or a cut, but nothing serious.” Finn nodded along, taking in the information.  
“Strange.”  
“I could say the same to you.”  
After a while of idle talking, Finn had finally untangled the rope. She spent most of the day. Spending the day with Finn wasn’t actually half bad. The girls Celtic life was so different to her Viking one, she had never even thought about it before.  
“Have you ever been out fishing before?” Eira asked. Finn nodded her head as she removed seaweed that was trapped on one of the boats.  
“I go out sometimes at night and fish. My father doesn’t like it but he thinks I’ve only done it twice.” Eira nodded. “You?” Eira chuckled slightly.  
“Never been fishing. The only reason I would go on a boat is to get to battle.” While she was speaking, she saw Finn pause from her quest to unlodge the seaweed. It was only for a second, but it was noticeable. She continued almost immediately after, pretending like nothing happened, but Eira saw. Why did she stop at the mention of battle. She must’ve known Eira was there for battle. She was on full armour and carrying a sword for Christ’s sake. Maybe it just never occurred to her? Eira was there to pillage her village, which can be slightly off putting, but she must’ve known. After a long silence, Finn finally spoke.  
“I should re-rap your bandages and then get back. My father will be wanting me back and if he finds you it won’t be good.” Finn pulled the bandages out of the pocket from her belt.  
She slowly unwrapped the old bandages, ignoring any pained noises from Eira. The blood had stopped thank god, but there was an ugly purple bruise there, and from what she could see, a small scar. Her first battle scar, of it counts. The bruise covered almost all of her lower torso, and themore she looked, the more colours she could see. Greens, blues and purples we’re slowly covered up by more, cleaner bandages. It hurt like hell, but Eira tried not to make any noise.  
“There. That should do.” Finn out the bandages back in her pocket and stood up. “You can sleep on the boat again, and there’s some sails you can use for your head if you want. Don’t think it’ll do much good though.” Eira nodded as she passed her the sails. “I best be heading home.” Finn walked to the door and opened it.  
“Finn?” She turned around. The moon was visible behind her, and the moon anime bright beams through her hair. “Thank you.” Finn smiled, tipped her head, and left. Eira laid back in the same uncomfortable boat as before. The sails helped slightly, but not enough. At least her ribs were a little better. Not by much, but by enough to lighten her mood. She stared out of the small window once again, and wondered when the voyagers would return with their boat.


End file.
